


河水逆流而上

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 麦德林河穿城而过，向南流淌。





	河水逆流而上

“哈维尔。”他握着方向盘，微眯起蓝色眼睛，仍然注视着道路，仅用余光瞥向靠着副驾驶一侧车门的潘纳。深色头发的男人惯常藏着半张脸在他的茶色墨镜后，挡风玻璃折射过的阳光洒下，墨菲不确定墨镜后的两道阴影是半阖的眼睛，还是只是闭眼后交错的长睫毛。他什么也看不清。“哈维尔。”他清清嗓子，又喊一声，仍然没有得到回应。

 

墨菲暗暗踩下半脚刹车。

 

随着惯性，两人的上身都猛地向前一顿，然后又重重倒回椅背上。潘纳在座位上挪动几下，重新找到刚才舒适的位置。“嗯？”一个询问的音节从胸腔里启程，滚过喉结，最终经由他的鼻腔发出。

 

“你听到了吗？”墨菲问他，“哈维尔，你听到了吗？”

 

“听到什么？”潘纳懒洋洋地反问。

 

———

 

那个声音。

 

当然墨菲去过教堂——不然？一个五七年出生在田纳西的白人男孩总归是去过教堂的，这和他自己的信仰没有太大关系。毕竟很少能见着一个三岁的小孩对父母大吵大闹：“不要把你们的宗教强加给我！”——没有这种事。他了解基督、神父、光环那些事情，这以一种知识的形式留存在他大脑的某个区域，就像地理或者化学。知识，不够熟悉，但足够称得上了解。没有人问过他笃信的事，所以他也没有考虑过。如果谁来问他，他也许会想上个半分钟，然后用玩笑的口吻回答：“光环大概不太可能吧。”不过没有人问，潘纳没问过，卡里略也没有。

 

不，这跟宗教没太大关系。墨菲自认难当能听到神的声音的天选之子，他倾向于更为现代、更为科学的解释方式。何况，什么宗教的天父会在人的脑海里说——

 

———

 

“‘下星期二凌晨，奇迹会在河边发生。’墨菲，‘奇迹’，这算哪门子说法？我们现在终于发觉线人不可信，决定转而开始听取脑袋里幻听的意见了吗？”潘纳咄咄逼问，可能连自己都没意识到身体正微微前倾，他双手紧攥成拳压在桌面的一堆文件上，最上面的几张已经因为受力泛起皱褶，“河边？麦德林河可是穿城而过。我们要怎样？花一晚上沿着河堤散步吗？”Rio Medellín，墨菲捕捉到他抖动的大舌音，不是River。他的西班牙语在进步，从这位或那位同僚处不断学到新的单词。

 

“哈维尔，别当混蛋。”他抬起右手，反复揉搓自己皱起的眉心，“你也听到了。你也听到了，我们才在这里讨论。”

 

潘纳投降式地高举双手，墨菲伸手去理平被他按皱的纸张，他俩的目光同时落在表面的那张卫星地图上。几周前潘纳兴冲冲地在上面做下标记的笔迹还在上面，外围几个街区被另一道墨痕框下来。从颜色与粗细上看，这两道印记出自同一支笔；不过从力度上来说，它们明显出自两人之手。是墨菲自己吗？还是卡里略？或者摩西娜？他记不太清了，当时大家都很兴奋，哪怕是摩西娜好像也显得兴致高昂。所有人都以为巴勃罗终于将要落网。不是摩西娜，摩西娜是来泼他们冷水的。墨菲逐渐回忆起当时的场景。

 

潘纳的线人说的地方离河很近，他标出的地点离河只有两个街区。卡里略又在他的标示外用圆圈出了几个街区，没有什么特别的意义。一小段麦德林河——Rio，墨菲听到潘纳的声音在他脑海里说——也被框进圆里。潘纳的线人是女孩，潘纳的线人总是女孩，墨菲不用问这一点，卡里略也没问，卡里略问了别的。“你相信她吗？”这是他的问题。摩西娜不让他和潘纳去，不是摩西娜，是更高层，上面的命令。这倒还救了他们，真讽刺。

 

“There?（那里？）”他或潘纳问。

 

“Creo que sí.（我觉得是。）”他或潘纳回答。

 

还能是哪里呢？

 

———

 

“奥拉西奥。（Horacio.）”潘纳关上车门的时候说。

 

“什么？”他反问，“小时？（Hora?）”他这一次‘r’的音发得不太好，听上去像是在和谁打招呼。（“你好。（Hola.）”这是墨菲学会的第一句西班牙语，如果不是，那就是第二句。）

 

“有长进啊，你。”潘纳漫不经心地夸他，“卡里略的名字（nombre），你刚才在车上问我听没听到你的问题。我听到了。”

 

当然，卡里略当然只是个姓氏（apellido）。他好像来这个国家已经很长时间，认识卡里略也已经有很久了。但他没问过他的名字，他没想到过要问。

 

“也有一个‘H’，在最前面。”潘纳补充。

 

在静默中，他们一起向办公室走去，直到潘纳重新用声音扰乱悬在他们之间的空气。“怎么回事？我是没注意过，墨菲，但你真的在床上也叫他卡里略吗？”

 

“闭嘴吧哈维尔。”现在潘纳听起来真的像个混蛋了。

 

———

 

潘纳在后面的车上，坐在他车上的是几个搜捕队的年轻人。马丁内斯的搜捕队，不是卡里略的。“星期二凌晨？河？”他出声询问，“麦德林河吗？”

 

“什么？”一个搜捕队员用生涩的英语回问。

 

“声音，你们没听到吗？”他金色的眉角上扬。

 

年轻男孩摇头。

 

“没事。”他微晃脑袋，“我听茬了。”

 

他不知道坐在后面车上的潘纳正眯着眼，想从墨菲这辆车的后视镜里看清他。

 

———

 

“没什么。”他回答潘纳，“你没听到就算了。”他点了一脚油门，没有踩到底，油门设计来不是为了让人踩到底的，多数时候。

 

潘纳在他的茶色墨镜后若有所思地望着他。

 

———

 

“下星期二凌晨的河边。”这次声音来自耳边，而不是脑内。墨菲本来已经昏昏欲睡，这下猛然惊醒，睡意全无。

 

“你说什么？”他转过来，抬起眼皮去看睡在床另一边的潘纳。

 

潘纳正在抽烟，潘纳总喜欢完事后点一支烟。烟雾让潘纳的棕色眼睛变换色彩，有那么几个角度，墨菲觉得自己像是看到一个已故之人的双眼。潘纳开口，烟雾被他吐字的气息吹散，于是又没那么像了。“有一件事挺奇怪的，”潘纳审慎地开口，像是在斟酌用词，“我前天坐在车上，觉得听到一句话。但车上的男孩（chicos）都说没有听到。”

 

“我看着不像是他们在开我玩笑。”潘纳说，又吸进一口烟，“墨菲，你觉得‘奇迹’这种玩意儿有迹可循吗？”

 

———

 

“你在那些线人那里也抽烟吗？”最左边的卡里略问。

 

潘纳没有回答他，他半坐在床的正中间，忙着吞云吐雾。墨菲不知怎么觉得这很好笑，他把半边脸埋在右边的枕头里歇斯底里地狂笑。

 

“你知道你这样听起来就像是母鸭在打鸣吗？”潘纳咬着烟说，咬字有些含糊不清。

 

墨菲不笑了，但潘纳开始咯咯地笑起来，卡里略的肩膀也一抖一抖的，连带着整张床都在抖。他们三人的身上都微微冒汗，挤在这张显得有些狭窄的双人床上。

 

“要知道，最开始我说要全部参与的时候，我没想到还有这一部分。”墨菲转向左侧。

 

“当然啦，”卡里略向右侧躺，左臂越过潘纳的小腹伸向墨菲，亲昵地捏捏他们的金发男孩的肩膀，“不然我们起初干嘛那么排外？”潘纳笑得更大声了。

 

“等等——”墨菲说，“这是个玩笑吗？”他追问：“卡里略，这是个玩笑吗？”

 

墨菲发誓，潘纳继续这样笑个不停的话，他就用枕头闷死他。

 

———

 

“你看，你要是想和我来个河边漫步的约会，大可不必装神弄鬼的。”潘纳穿了他的皮衣，夜风有些冷。他们把车停在街道边，步行往河水靠近。这附近一个人都没有，麦德林不是什么安全的城市，入夜之后没有太多人愿意在外游荡。

 

“我要是能在人脑子里说话，我会一刻不停地对巴勃罗说话。”墨菲捏紧手里的枪。

 

“说什么？劝他自首或者自杀吗？”潘纳问。

 

“不。”墨菲回答，“我会劝他把所有钱都用来投资核酸营养品。”他冷冷地说，“然后亏个血本无归。这里没人听说过核酸营养品吧？”

 

河水流动的波涛声就在他们面前，随着他们往下的脚步而逐渐靠近，墨菲静静地等待。

 

———

 

“你拿枪干什么？”他问潘纳，后者正把手枪往皮带上的枪套里放。

 

潘纳的表情比他还困惑：“你不拿吗？你不能指望巴勃罗乖乖地跟我们走吧？”

 

“奇迹”——墨菲突然醒悟，这才意识到这个词语的分量：“你觉得‘奇迹’是在说巴勃罗的行踪。”

 

“不然呢？”潘纳好生奇怪。

 

大概墨菲远比他自以为的要更虔诚，他苦笑。“我以为像逝者复生这类的事通常才被叫做‘奇迹’。”

 

潘纳的表情变得古怪。潘纳没有想过，一秒钟都没有。只有他一个人会这么傻，墨菲自嘲地想，拿上他的手枪。如果说这件事潘纳一秒钟都没往卡里略身上想，那墨菲一秒钟都没不往卡里略身上想。真蠢，墨菲在心里评价。

 

———

 

拨开最后一处挡在身前的杂草，麦德林河就近在他们眼前了。河上没有任何船只，河岸两侧也没有任何人影。如果说今晚有任何毒枭在此处交易，那他们大概是潜在水下，在河床上交易。墨菲瞄一眼潘纳，开始把手枪收起来。

 

“我觉得巴勃罗今晚是不在这里了。”墨菲说。

 

“要善于等待。”潘纳说，仍然握着他的手枪。

 

来哥伦比亚之前，墨菲不是没有看过这个国家的资料。他着重读过关于麦德林的那些，但在第一次见到这里时，他还是被景色所震撼。建筑密密麻麻，修葺在低洼的河谷两侧，和迈阿密截然不同。“麦德林河穿城而过，向北流淌。”他没来由地把这句话记得最深。

 

“向北流淌。”潘纳重复，墨菲这才注意到自己顺着回忆念出了声音，潘纳放低他的枪，“北是那边。”他挥臂一指。

 

墨菲和潘纳呆立在夜空下的麦德林河边，眼睁睁注视着河水逆流而上。

 

———

 

“如果你困的话，我们可以轮流睡一会儿。”夜间三点过的时候，他建议过。

 

“我不困。”潘纳摇头，“你困吗？”

 

墨菲也摇头，于是他们继续坐在堤岸上等待。河水继续在他们面前大摇大摆地向南流淌，水流不急不缓，看上去和平时并无二致。

 

“死者怎么会复生呢？”潘纳或他问，听上去像是自言自语。

 

“河水怎么会逆流呢？”潘纳或他问，听上去像是自言自语。

 

“我们这样等待是正确的做法吗？”墨菲站起来，可能是因为久坐有些腿麻。他往河边踱动几步，感受着血液在他的腿部循环。几乎是无意识地，他将手揣进外套口袋里，摸到一枚冰凉的金属圆片。他取出来，借着星光与月色辨认出一枚硬币。他刚要把它重新放回原处，目光又转向兀自流动的河水，改变了主意。“不要嘲笑我，哈维尔。”他警告似地朝潘纳嘱咐一句，把硬币抛进河里，闭上眼睛。

 

他再睁开眼的时候，卡里略并没有从任何一个地方冒出来。

 

“无论如何，值得一试。”他朝他的搭档耸耸肩，走回他身边坐下。潘纳没有嘲笑他。

 

在他身边，潘纳站起身，掏出他的钱包，从里面抽出还需要用的证件放进裤兜里，向前走去。“像许愿池一样的用法吗？”潘纳问他，不过没有回头等他的答案。他走到河边，把钱包的开口翻转过来，将里面的钞票和硬币一股脑朝河水里倾倒下去。几张纸钞浮在水面上打了几个旋儿，然后顺着河水朝南流去。棕色头发的男人的背影看上去有几秒的犹豫，然后他又干脆把手上已经空掉的钱包一起丢了进去。

 

他许愿的时间很长，几乎有足足两分钟。墨菲屏息凝神地观察四周。

 

潘纳重新坐回他旁边的时候，卡里略还是没有出现。“确实值得一试。”潘纳的声音很轻，如果不是他们坐得很近，这声音就被河水的奔流声掩盖过去了。

 

———

 

早上的第一缕曙光投射在麦德林河上，照得水面波光粼粼。

 

“走吧。”他带头背转身，迈开步子。

 

在他们身后，河水顺流而下。

 

———

 

越临近天亮，墨菲就越焦躁，潘纳在他身边每隔一阵就变换一个姿势。两人谁都没说话，但交流就在空气中。地平线开始染上颜色，如同电灯被点亮的慢过程。他从紧盯变为只时不时望向河面，河水还在倒流，奇迹还在发生，他们还有时间。远处传来发动机的声音，麦德林河正在苏醒，一如每个早上一样。

 

墨菲张嘴，但没想到要说什么，于是又重新闭上。

 

“我听到的声音说是凌晨。”潘纳突然打破沉默。

 

“我也一样。”他干巴巴地回答，这才意识到自己的嗓音有多么紧绷。

 

“太阳还没有出来。”潘纳说。

 

———

 

在九十年代的某个凌晨，麦德林河确实背弃了北方，一整个晚上都在逆流而上，此事千真万确不容置疑，毕竟，那可是哥伦比亚。

 

河水逆流而上，不过除此之外，什么也没发生。


End file.
